Nuestro momento
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Alfred se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase. Metió sus cuadernos rápidamente en su mochila y salió corriendo, gritándole un adiós a Matthew. Corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, esquivando a la gente. Sabía que él era puntual y no quería llegar tarde a su primera cita. Era demasiado importante como para darle una mala impresión.


_¡Hola a todos! He vuelto por estos lares._

_Aprovechando este fin de semana largo, me puse a revisar mis documentos y encontré este fic a medio escribir (varios, en realidad, pero eso no va al caso), así que decidí terminarlo. _

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen, ni me pertenecerán. Son del maestro Himayura y yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores._**

* * *

Alfred estaba ansioso esperando que la escuela tocara el timbre para salir, apenas podía mantenerse quieto en su puesto. La profesora de matemáticas hablaba sin parar sobre las identidades trigonométricas y realizaba un ejercicio explicativo sobre el tema, pero él no le estaba poniendo atención, toda su concentración estaba puesta en el reloj de la sala y su eterno tic-toc.

—¡Hey, Alfred! Pon atención. Miss Granger acaba de decir que tendremos control de esto la próxima clase…

Alfred se volteó a mirar a su hermano, Matthew, y le respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de "no pasa nada". Matthew rodó sus ojos y volvió a prestar atención a la clase, mascullando algo parecido a "Después no me estés pidiendo ayuda".

Alfred siguió con la vista fija en reloj. Por mucho que Matthew lo amenazara sabía que a final de cuentas lo ayudaría si se lo pedía (con una botella de jarabe de arce).

Suspiró, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca de él.

OoO

—Te ves distraído, Arthur.

El inglés volteó a ver al francés que le había hablado y negó con vehemencia su estado actual. Había estado mirando el reloj, ¿estaría roto? Sentía que el tiempo estaba pasando más lento de lo normal.

—¿No vas a hablarme, _mon cher_? Estoy algo aburrido.

El final de la clase de historia del arte no era el más adrenalínico, sobre todo cuando estaban en la parte más muerta de la Edad Media.

—¿Qué quieres, _frog_?

Francis sonrió al inglés que le miraba con hastío.

—La verdad, te estoy ayudando a pasar más rápido el tiempo para esa cita que tienes. ¿Me dirás con quién saldrás?

—Eso no te interesa. Métete en tus asuntos.

—Ahh, pero estás muy equivocado. Tus asuntos son mis asuntos. Después de todo somos amigos —terminó el francés con una sonrisa pícara al ver al inglés asentir a regañadientes.

—De todas maneras, no te pienso decir nada –respondió Arthur, triunfante.

—Señor Kirkland, señor Bonnefoy ¿hay algo que deseen compartir con el resto de la clase?

La profesora de historia del arte, Miss Pierattini, estaba frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos negaron y se deshicieron en disculpas por la interrupción a la clase.

—Si vuelven a interrumpir, tendrán que quedarse en detención.

Arthur suspiró y concentró su atención en el reloj.

OoO

Alfred se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase. Metió sus cuadernos rápidamente en su mochila y salió corriendo, gritándole un adiós a Matthew.

Corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, esquivando a la gente. Sabía que él era puntual y no quería llegar tarde a su primera cita. Era demasiado importante como para darle una mala impresión.

—¡Hey, Alfred! ¿Vienes al entrenamiento? —le gritó el albino alemán, Gilbert.

Alfred frenó en seco.

—¿Entrenamiento?

—¡Sí! ¿No recibiste el mensaje de West? Nos citó para hoy en la tarde. Quiere que doblemos las prácticas para enfrentar mejor el final del campeonato.

¿Ludwig había enviado un mensaje? Intentó hacer memoria, pensando en qué momento había recibido ese mensaje. Salió de la escuela y nadie dijo nada. Llegó a su casa y haraganeó durante la tarde, jugó videojuegos y…¡Oh! Recordaba vagamente haber leído un mensaje del rubio alemán mientras jugaba Call of Duty.

—No puedo ir, Gilbert. Tengo algo que hacer.

—No me lo digas a mí, _unawesome_. Tendrás que decirle a West…

Alfred masculló, miró su reloj y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de fútbol.

—Será mejor que me apresure…

OoO

Había llegado 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada. Estaba nervioso. Era primera vez que salían juntos y no sabía qué es lo que harían, él le había dicho que lo dejara en sus manos.

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si se aburría? Arthur estaba al borde del pánico pensando en las cosas que podían salir mal.

Miró hacia ambos lados de la entrada principal de la escuela. Francis no se veía por ningún sitio. Suspiró. Le había costado tanto convencerlo de que no le espiase. No quería contarle aun con quien se vería, no quería admitir su fracaso si todo salía mal.

Gracias a Dios tampoco había visto a sus hermanos mayores. ¿Podía tomar eso como una buena señal?

Unas chicas rieron a carcajadas y el sonido lo sobresaltó. Observó su reloj, aún quedaban tres minutos. Se inclinó para observar la entrada de la escuela y ver si él venía a su encuentro, pero no, los pocos estudiantes que quedaban, caminaban con lentitud hacia la salida.

¿Y si se había arrepentido? ¿Y si lo habían plantado?

—Déjalo ya, Arthur —se recriminó a sí mismo —Él vendrá. Él te lo prometió.

Seguro él se había atrasado. Así que decididamente sacó un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer, valía la pena intentar distraerse.

OoO

—No puedes faltar al entrenamiento, Jones. Las finales comienzan en una semana y tenemos que estar preparados.

—¡Pero, Ludwig! Ya te expliqué que hay un asunto urgente que tengo que solucionar.

—Si no es familiar, debes quedarte a la práctica, Alfred. Tenemos que trabajar para ganar el campeonato este año.

—Ohhh, Ludwig, ¡por favor! Es sólo una tarde. Si quieres mañana hago entrenamiento triple y hago tu rutina de la muerte. Pero déjame saltarme la práctica de hoy.

—_Nein_. Te saltas la práctica hoy, no serás titular mañana.

Alfred soltó un gruñido.

—Entonces, dame cinco minutos para buscar a alguien y volveré a entrenar —pidió a regañadientes.

—Solo 5 minutos. Si no has vuelto para el final del plazo, quedas fuera.

Alfred salió corriendo mientras miraba el reloj. ¡Habían pasado 15 minutos! Malditos Beilschmidt, maldito fútbol, maldito todo.

Entró al edificio pensando si él lo estaría esperando aún. Quizás, sí. Quizás, no. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Qué pensara que lo había plantado? ¿O plantarlo ahora? ¿Lo odiaría?

Iba tan distraído que al doblar en una esquina, chocó con alguien y varios papeles salieron volando.

—_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Let me help you, please!_

—Alfred-san. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Kiku? ¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, _arigato_.

—Kiku, no puedo ayudarte ahora. Voy a buscar a alguien que me está esperando. ¡Perdóname! Te lo compensaré luego.

Dicho eso Alfred salió corriendo. Dejando a un muy confundido japonés y un reguero de papeles.

OoO

Arthur vio su reloj. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde la hora acordada. Quizás lo mejor era darse por vencido. ¡Sabía que esto no era una buena idea! Bufó y frunció el ceño, reprimiendo la pena que le quiso embargar y guardó el libro en su bolso.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? Seguro esto era una broma de Alfred y sus amiguitos del equipo de futbol. Había sido oficialmente plantado.

No quería ir a casa, donde probablemente le daría millones de vueltas a lo que le había pasado e iba a terminar compadeciéndose de él mismo. Así que decidió ir al centro comercial, donde compraría algún libro, quizás un disco nuevo y ya. Podría llamar a Francis e inventarse cualquier historia, pero no. El francés lo conocía demasiado bien y terminaría soltándole toda la verdad.

Mejor solo.

Caminó al paradero del autobús, solo. Se puso los audífonos de su reproductor de música y se aisló del mundo.

Agradeció cuando el bus apareció en su rango visual y abrió sus puertas frente a él. El rechazo era un lugar físico y era la entrada de su escuela. ¿Cómo haría mañana para enfrentar las burlas? ¿Cómo lo haría para enfrentar el interrogatorio de Francis? ¿Cómo haría para poner atención en clases?

Alfred le gustaba de verdad. Y ahí estaba toda su ilusión, despedazada en 15 minutos de espera y alguien que no llegó. Miró por la ventana, los edificios pasar, respiró hondo y se armó de valor. No podía demostrar debilidad.

Arthur suspiró. A la mierda todo.

OoO

—¡Hey! ¿Han visto un chico rubio, más bajo que yo, de ojos verdes, acá en la entrada?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza. Alfred les agradeció y fue hacia otro grupo de chicos que aún se encontraban ahí.

—Oigan, ¿Han visto a un chico rubio, bajito y de ojos verdes? ¿Cerca de la entrada?

—No, no hemos visto a nadie, pero puede que se nos haya pasado. No estábamos poniendo atención.

—Oh. Muchas gracias, de todos modos.

Alfred escaneó el lugar. Le quedaban dos minutos para volver a las canchas. Divisó a Lovino y Antonio que caminaban cerca de la entrada de la escuela y decidió arriesgar unos segundos más.

—¡Hey! ¡Lovino! ¡Antonio!

Los aludidos voltearon a verle, mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

—¿Qué quieres, bastardo?

—¡Lovi! No seas descortés.

—¡Qué no me digas Lovi, bastardo!

—Chicos, chicos, antes de que se pongan a discutir, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Arthur?

—¿Uh? Yo no. Acabo de llegar a buscar a Lovi… —respondió el español.

—Se fue hace unos cinco minutos. Estaba en la entrada.

El rostro de Alfred palideció.

—Oh. Está bien. Gracias, Lovino.

El italiano asintió y sin despedirse comenzó a caminar.

—¡Adiós, Alfred! —se despidió Antonio para seguir a Lovino.

Había llegado tarde.

OoO

—¡Vamos, _sourcils_! Tienes que contarme como te fue. ¿Hubo algo remotamente romántico en tu cita?

—Ya te lo dije. No te diré nada.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres contarme nada… Sabes que puedo ayudarte con los detalles técnicos del _amour_.

—No necesito tu ayuda, _frog_. Ahora, déjame en paz que la clase va a comenzar.

Francis suspiró. Arthur sabía que el francés notó desde el primer minuto que _algo_ había pasado. Agradecía la preocupación de la rana, pero no era capaz de confesar que había sido plantado.

La clase había recién comenzado y él sintió como su mente voló a la entrada de la escuela y al día anterior. Cuando llegó a casa sus hermanos comenzaron a molestarlo como de costumbre, pero él no estaba para bromas y lo dejó muy en claro con el portazo que dio al entrar a su habitación.

Ahí prendió su notebook y comenzó a escuchar el disco nuevo que se había comprado. Arctic Monkeys nunca le fallaba. Decidió tomar su guitarra un rato, para hacer pasar las horas, cuidando de no caer en canciones que pudieran atormentarlo.

La cena le resultó insípida y sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él cuando lo provocaron en múltiples ocasiones y él sólo los ignoró. Sus padres notaron algo raro, pero no hicieron preguntas. Lo agradecía de corazón.

Sin embargo, sus hermanos no eran sus padres. Y se entretuvieron interrogándolo, pero Arthur no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Esa mañana la entrada a la escuela le parecía tenebrosa. Respiró hondo varias veces y sintió los escalofríos recorrerle a medida que se iba acercando.

Pasó rápidamente y llegó casi corriendo al salón de clases. Lo único que quería era olvidar que había existido el día de ayer.

OoO

El día anterior había sido un mal día. Había llegado tarde para encontrar a Arthur y explicarle la situación. Ludwig le dio un sermón de media hora sobre los compromisos con el equipo y, como si fuera poco, en las prácticas se había equivocado incontables veces, provocando faltas o perdiendo pelotas, por lo que se ganó un segundo sermón del alemán.

Ese día tampoco tendría tiempo, pero tenía que encontrar a Arthur, tenía que explicarle que era lo que había pasado. No tenía su número de teléfono, por lo que no había podido enviarle un mensaje para decirle que lo sentía, que no había sido su intención.

Tampoco sabía el horario de clases del inglés. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y su control de trigonometría. La noche anterior no había podido estudiar y ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle a Matthew como para que le ayudase.

No solo había una persona que debía estar furiosa con él en la escuela, sino que, además, se había ganado un rojo en Matemáticas.

La única manera de dar con Arthur era dar con Francis. Quería sacar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a Gilbert, él podría saber dónde se encontraba el francés en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que terminara con el maldito control.

Observó con atención los números, letras y dibujos. Suspiró. A la mierda todo.

OoO

—No te dejaré tranquilo hasta que me cuentes que pasó, Arthur.

Las cosas se habían puesto color de hormiga. En el receso, Francis gesticulaba con exasperación ante el silencio sepulcral de Arthur sobre la cita del día anterior.

—No es de tu importancia.

—Creo que ya habíamos tenido la conversación de que si es tuyo, me interesa porque somos amigos. Mejores amigos —Francis cerró los ojos, pasándose la mano por su pelo rubio, ante la tozudez del inglés —¿Bien? Estoy esperando.

—No te contaré.

—Pensé que confiabas en mí… —dijo Francis, sin ocultar lo herido que se sentía.

—Sí, confío en ti, Francis. Pero no puedo contarte…—Arthur se sonrojó. Se sentía avergonzado y culpable.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Francis, cansado de las negativas.

—Porque es vergonzoso y porque te reirás de mí.

—No puedo reírme de ti, _mon ami_. Menos ahora con lo preocupado que me tienes.

Arthur lo miró suplicante. Francis le devolvió la mirada con el mismo gesto. Se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que el inglés bajó la mirada.

—Me plantaron.

Ahí estaba. Arthur lo había murmurado, pero el francés había alcanzado a escucharlo.

—¿Quién es?

Arthur alzó la vista para observar a Francis, que tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas.

—¿Francis?

—Nadie te deja así nada más, _sourcils._ Yo mismo iré a arreglar cuentas con ese indigno ser. Nadie deja a mi mejor amigo plantado y se sale con la suya.

—Agradezco tu intención —comenzó Arthur sonriéndole a Francis —pero creo que es mejor que dejemos esto hasta acá. No vale la pena.

—¡Por supuesto que vale la pena!

—¡Déjalo ya, Francis!

—Lo averiguaré y le daré una patada en un estratégico lugar que lo dejará sin hijos.

OoO

—¡Gilbert! No pude encontrar a Francis. ¿Sabes de verdad dónde está?

—Te lo acabo de decir: si no está en ese salón no sé dónde puede estar. Sé que necesitas la ayuda de mi maravilloso y _awesome_ ser, pero no tengo un GPS en Francis para saber dónde está a cada momento.

Alfred maldijo por lo bajo, atrayendo la atención del mayor de los Beilschmidt.

—¿Y para qué quieres a Francis?

—No lo busco a él. Busco a Arthur.

—¿Al cejotas?

—No lo llames así.

Gilbert rio al ver la expresión de enojo de Alfred.

—¡Vamos! Seguro tú nunca has pensado que esas cejas son monstruosas.

Alfred no iba a admitir que en un principio le gustaba atormentar a Arthur con sus cejas. Si era sincero, no era normal tener unas cejas de ese tamaño, pero al inglés le sentaban bien.

—Avísame si ves a Francis. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Sin decir más palabra, dejó a Gilbert solo y siguió camino a su siguiente clase. No se preocupó por la hora, la profesora de arte siempre se retrasaba varios minutos.

Ya había pasado la mañana y no había logrado ver a Arthur. Esperaba poder disculparse y que le dieran una segunda oportunidad, pero mientras más se demorara en encontrar a Arthur, más difícil se le hacía el camino.

—_Vee~ _Ludwig, ahí está Alfred.

El estadounidense volteó a ver a Feliciano y a Ludwig. El italiano le sonrió, mientras que el alemán le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Kiku me entregó esto y te envió el siguiente mensaje. Dijo que si querías compensarlo por lo de ayer, fueras a dejar estos libros a la biblioteca y que las carpetas fueras a entregárselas a Elizabeta.

Alfred lo miró confundido.

—No me mires a mí. Eso fue lo que Kiku dijo.

—_Vee~ _Alfred, Elizabeta está a esta hora en el salón de música con Roderich —intervino Feliciano, sonriendo —¡Qué tengas suerte!

El par abandonó a Alfred y este, viendo que no llegaría a la clase de artes, echó a andar por los pasillos de la escuela. Después de todo, le debía a Kiku por lo del choque del día anterior.

OoO

Arthur iba caminando a la biblioteca cuando se encontró con Antonio y el mayor de los hermanos Vargas, Lovino.

—¡Hola, Arthur!

Arthur solo hizo un gesto para devolverle el saludo y apuró el paso. No quería conversar con nadie, menos con el descerebrado y su violento novio.

—¡Oye, Arthur! ¿Alfred te encontró ayer?

Al oír el nombre del estadounidense, volteó rápidamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ayer Alfred llegó corriendo a la entrada de la escuela. Estaba buscándote. Yo no te había visto, pero Lovi le dijo que te habías ido.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada de odio a Antonio, por haberlo llamado Lovi, y luego asintió aburridamente, mirando a Arthur. No era su tema.

—No, no he logrado verlo. Pero gracias por avisarme.

—De nada. ¡Nos vemos!

El par siguió caminando, dejándolo solo. Arthur se quedó un rato procesando la información.

¡Alfred lo había estado buscando!

OoO

—¡Ahh! Maldita gente. Maldito día.

Alfred solía ser un chico optimista y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en este preciso instante no podía ni siquiera hacer el intento. Sólo quería sentarse en un rincón y llorar.

Venía de vuelta del Salón de Música, donde Elizabeta había estado atormentándolo un rato con sus raras y viciosas ideas acerca de con quién debería tener una cita, cuando divisó en medio del patio que llevaba a la biblioteca la figura de un chico delgado, rubio ceniza…

—¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!

Vio que el aludido se volteó y lo miró sorprendido.

Tenía que alcanzarlo. No podía dejar que escapara.

OoO

—¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!

Se tensó al reconocer la voz de quien lo llamaba, pero de todos modos se volteó a verle. Alfred venía corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

Se le cruzó por la mente el correr, escapar, porque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y menos ver a Alfred, pero recordó lo que Antonio le había contado y decidió quedarse. Por lo menos, así se enteraría de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Ya se había decidido y Alfred estaba ahí, frente a él.

—¡Perdón! _I'm so sorry_!

OoO

—_Bonjour, Antoine! Lovino!_

Ahí estaba la rana esa. Lovino suspiró, mientras su idiota novio español se acercaba a Francis para saludarle.

—¡Ah! Ahí están. ¿Cómo comienzan la fiesta sin mí?

Y no. No podía tener un día de tranquilidad, ya había llegado también ese albino egocéntrico, hermano del Macho Patatas. Suspiró hondo, rodó los ojos y se cuidó de no dirigirle la palabra al trío de idiotas.

—Francis —comenzó el albino —¿Has visto a Alfred? Te andaba buscando…

—_Non. _No lo he visto, ¿para qué me buscaba?

—No, no te buscaba a ti. En realidad, buscaba a Arthur…—respondió Gilbert, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A Arthur? —El francés lo miró confundido y Antonio intervino.

—¡Sí! Desde ayer que lo está buscando. Lo encontramos a la salida de la escuela, buscando a Arthur, pero ya se había ido…

—Uhm. ¿Con qué buscando a Arthur? Ahh.._mes amies_, creo que _l'amour_ ha llegado a las vidas de estos dos tórtolos. Pero…antes de dejar que vuelen con alas propias, ¿Me ayudarían con algo?

Lovino que se había limitado a ignorar la conversación del trío, sintió curiosidad por las palabras del francés. Al observarlo con detención, se dio cuenta de que a alguien no le esperaba nada bueno.

OoO

—Alfred, ¿a qué…?

—A ayer —le cortó el estadounidense— Arthur, de verdad lo siento. No alcancé a llegar, Ludwig me retuvo en el entrenamiento, no tenía como llamarte y cuando llegué a buscarte, ya te habías ido.

Arthur observó a Alfred, se veía bastante desesperado.

—Tenía muchas ganas de salir contigo. ¡Dame otra oportunidad, por favor!

—Entonces, ¿esto es culpa de Ludwig?

—Ehh…No sé si es la mejor manera de decirlo… —comenzó Alfred, con su mano por detrás de su cabeza. Arthur le hizo un gesto para que continuara —Antes de ayer recibí un mensaje de Ludwig, sobre el entrenamiento doble que tenemos para las finales del campeonato y yo…lo ignoré… ¡Pero fue porque estaba emocionado por nuestra cita!

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero Alfred siguió explicando.

—Y ayer me encontré con Gilbert, que me recordó el entrenamiento y fui a hablar con Ludwig, pero no me dejó saltarme el entrenamiento…Luego, llegué tarde a explicarte todo esto.

Ambos chicos se miraron, avergonzados.

—Pensé que esto había sido una broma y me habías plantado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Los héroes no hacemos esas cosas. ¡De verdad me gustas, Arthur! —Alfred sintió que sus mejillas ardían, pero no le importaba. Tenía que volver a ganarse la confianza del inglés.

—Pues bien. Esto tendrás que compensármelo, Alfred F. Jones. He tenido un día terrible por tu culpa.

Al procesar las palabras del inglés, Alfred sonrió y alzó un puño al cielo.

—¡Sí! Te prometo que será genial. No te arrepentirás, Arthur. No…

Alfred sintió un golpe en su cabeza y todo se fue a negro.

OoO

—¡Pero qué diablos les sucede a ustedes! ¡Podrían haberlo matado! ¿Qué estaban pensando, trío de idiotas?

Arthur estaba arrodillado en el suelo, junto a Alfred intentando que este despertara luego de haber sido noqueado por un pelotazo enviado por Gilbert.

—Ahh, _mon ami. _No seas tan grave. Sólo fue un pelotazo. Además, se lo merecía.

—Debí suponer que eras el artífice de esto, Francis —Arthur le envió al francés una mirada, mitad odio, mitad agradecimiento.

—…¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?

—¡Alfred, gracias a Dios estás despierto!

—Te dije que no había sido tan terrible.

—Francis, me dijo que no le pegara con toda mi fuerza. Él sabe lo este _awesome_ mediocampista es capaz de hacer con uno de sus maravillosos tiros libres —habló por primera vez, Gilbert.

—_Che_. Eso no es nada comparado con lo que yo puedo hacer en el campo de fútbol —dijo Lovino —Vámonos, Antonio —dicho eso comenzó a caminar.

—¡Qué tengan un buen día, chicos! —Se despidió con una sonrisa, el español.

—Sí, yo también me iré. Esto dejó de ser entretenido, mejor iré a molestar a Roderich.

Alfred y Arthur veían como todos se iban retirando. El estadounidense había aprovechado de tomar la mano del inglés y de disfrutar de estar tirado en el suelo, siendo cuidado por su persona favorita.

—_Oui, oui_. Yo también me retiraré, pero ya sabes Alfred de lo que soy capaz. _Sourcils_ acá es mi mejor amigo. Le haces algo y yo te mato.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Alfred, sentándose lentamente.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Alfred y Arthur se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente.

—Creo que sería bueno llevarte a la enfermería.

Pero Alfred no quería nada de eso. Aprovechando la cercanía, atrajo a Arthur hacia sí y lo besó. El inglés algo sorprendido en un principio, no dudó en corresponderle. Aunque rápidamente cortó el beso.

—Aun creo que debes ir a la enfermería.

—Eres tan romántico, Arthur.

El inglés ayudó a Alfred a levantarse y lo llevó a la enfermería. Una vez que dejó al americano al cuidado de la enfermera, se despidió de Alfred con un beso, una sonrisa y una promesa:

—Estaré esperando nuestro momento.

* * *

_¡Ta dah! Es así como esto termina. _

_Les agradezco desde ya los reviews y las críticas constructivas que puedan llegar._

_Un abrazo a todos :D!_


End file.
